


Full Uniform: Man in a Uniform #2

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever pick up a man in a uniform?<br/>This story is a sequel to Camouflage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Uniform: Man in a Uniform #2

**Author's Note:**

> If you like continuity, you might want to read 'Camouflage first, otherwise, just enjoy this little romp. All comments are appreciated, please e-mail me. And special thanks to Owlet, who has offered to host my pieces on her site. I hope you'll take note of the address and check it out!

## Full Uniform: Man in a Uniform #2

by J C

Author's webpage: <http://www.skeeter63.org/jayci/>

Author's disclaimer: The characters from the TV series "The Sentinel" are not my property, and I am not making money off of them. That's all I have to say.

* * *

Full Uniform: Man in a Uniform #2 by J.C. 

'Just go say something, Sandburg. The worst thing he can do is say no... right, or kick your ass.' 

Blair looked over at the man that had captured his attention. He was so intent on his observations that he had let his friends leave, even though that meant he was stranded without a ride. It didn't seem to matter; he just wanted to watch the guy some more. 

'Be honest. That's not all you want to do.' 

The man had been sitting virtually motionless for quite some time, slowly coming to life every now and then to toss back a shot of some golden liquid and signal for another. No one had approached him, and he hadn't acknowledged anyone other than the bartender. He just sat alone, drinking, out of place, really, amongst the rest of the men in the bar. The men who were laughing as they drank, talking, flirting, looking around to make a connection. 

Blair had stopped looking to connect as soon as he had laid eyes on the man. Choosing instead to spend his time watching the strong, silent, stony figure. Square jaw, solid body. An aura that screamed authority and command. The fact that he was in uniform didn't hurt either. Army Ranger, crisply pressed, tie still knotted at his throat, hell, the guy hadn't even taken off his beret. Sitting stiffly, as if at attention, even on a stool in a crowded, smoky bar. 

And Blair had one thing on his mind as he sat staring. What would it be like to get _in_ there, behind that wall, inside the uniform, right up next to him and make that facade crumble, the shell crack, see him sweat. As more time passed with no sign of the soldier relaxing, the alcohol not seeming to loosen him one bit, Blair felt the urge to get up close and personal, take matters in his own hands, just to see the man _at ease_. 

<><><>o<><><>

The soldier wondered, for what seemed like the millionth time, why he didn't just get up and leave. That longhaired kid had been staring at him for too long and it made him uncomfortable in ways he didn't want to think about. And the fact that he could _smell_ the guy, had singled out a distinctive musk over the stale smoke and mixes of alcohol and colognes, bothered him more. It was a curious mingling of scents that was far more intoxicating than anything he had been drinking. Even from across a crowded bar, the kid seemed to be too close. So, why not just go? 

Out of the corner of his eye, the soldier saw the kid turn down another potential admirer, and was unnerved by the feeling that the young man had zeroed in on him. Target spotted, locked-on. Definitely time to go. He knew that he shouldn't be there anyway, especially dressed in his uniform. In fact, he didn't think he should be in the same _universe_ with that kid. 

<><><>o<><><>

Blair noticed the change in body language as the soldier tossed back one more shot. 

'Oh, shit, he's gonna leave. Last chance, Sandburg, do or die. Go talk to that wet dream walking or go home and jerk off alone.' 

<><><>o<><><>

Blair caught up to the man just as he was pushing his way out of the front door to the bar. Heat blazed a trail from his fingertips straight to his groin as he touched the soldier on the arm, halting his departure. 

"Hi, I'm...uh...Blair Sandburg. I was wondering...could you give me a ride?" Definitely not the smooth introduction that he had planned, but at least it was an opening. 

The soldier stared, all his ready words simply dried to dust in his mouth. None of the comments about the kid looking like he was out past his bedtime, nothing about didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk to strangers. Once he was face to face with those eyes, that expressive face framed by not quite tamed curls, the body that was so close he could smell the heat, it was all he could do to simply jerk his head towards the outside. He made his escape, leaving the young man to follow or not. 

Blair followed. The soldier stopped at a Jeep, not the 4x4 sport utility truck that could be seen on every highway lately, but a regular, military-issue vehicle. Getting into the front seat, Blair waited for the soldier to settle behind the wheel, and once on the road, he spoke. 

"Thanks, man. Hey, I don't even know your name." 

"Ellison. James Ellison." 

"Well, thanks a lot, Jim. Can I call you Jim? You can drop me off at the University. I left my car there. I'm a graduate student in..." 

Ellison tuned it out, letting the words pass him by, concentrating on the sound of Sandburg's voice, slowly feeling it relax him. Finally allowing himself to release the tension he had been carrying all day, only to realize that his body was starting a different sort of tensing. Layers of Blair seemed to assault him. The steady rhythm of a heartbeat vied for his attention with the constant murmur of conversation. Filtering out the smoke, he could isolate the slightly exotic, herbal fragrance of shampoo, all mingling with that deeper scent that was threatening to drive him crazy. He knew better than to look over, knew not to peer into that half innocent, half challenging gaze that he would see all too clearly even in the darkness, knew not to give himself the chance to get lost in the deep, smoky blueness of Sandburg's eyes. But he couldn't stop the effects, couldn't stop the urge to reach out and touch. There was no way he wanted to risk losing control on a college campus, especially in full uniform, and he knew he would never make it back to his place, not as _tense_ as he was feeling. Making a quick decision, he turned off the main road, heading down a deserted side road, pulling over to the shoulder. 

"Hey man, what's up?" 

Ellison reached out, his eyes were drawn to that face, but his hand automatically buried itself in the luxurious mane of hair, massaging the scalp with eager fingertips, the velvety strands almost holding his hand in place. 

The student barely suppressed a groan. As much as he wanted it, he had given up on making any kind of approach, had lost his nerve, settling instead for nervously filling the time with chatter. In fact, he had counted himself damned lucky to be sharing the same space, body parts all intact, and now... His eyes were closed, feeling the sensations brought on by the hand in his hair, and he was anticipating, ready for the move. All thoughts of taking things in hand, of breaking through, fled in the face of the reality of being _touched_ , and his one thought was, 'Please, make a move on me.' 

"You asked me for a ride. Still want that ride?" 

The soldier slid over, pulling the young man into his lap, turning him until they were face to face, the student straddling his strong thighs. One hand was still entangled in that hair, and he used it to pull back on Blair's head, exposing the tender flesh of his neck, before leaning closer for a quick taste. He unbuttoned the two layers of clothing in his way with the other hand, not satisfied until his fingers closed over one hardening nub half hidden in curly hairs. 

Blair went with it, hoping it wasn't a dream, hoping that if it was, that he would remember everything in vivid Technicolor and digital sound. Hands were everywhere on him, and he realized that he was naked and wondered how on earth that had happened. Then, there were lips, and he was so damned glad that the clothes were gone. He reached out to undress Jim, but his hands were swatted away and he was lowered to the seat. 

Ellison carefully unbuttoned his uniform, removing the jacket, dropping his beret in the back, fighting a battle between lust and training. Hastily, he tried to decide whether to just rip his clothes off, letting them fall where they may, or fold each piece and lay them in a neat pile. The winning compromise became to just _undo_ everything, loosen the knot of his tie, unbutton his shirt, unfasten his pants, expose as much of himself as he could while he rooted around for everything he would need. Then, he pulled the young man laying naked beside him back onto his lap, for some _sweet_ skin to skin contact. 

Blair gasped, his already dry mouth drying up even more, when he felt the pulsing hardness rub up and down in the crease that separated his leg and groin. Frustratingly, it was on the opposite side from where his own erection was crying for relief. Then, a fist captured his cock, and a strong slick finger probed between the cheeks of his ass. Disappearing clothes, magically lubed fingers. Who the hell was this guy? When the finger slid inside him, the answer came flying out of his mouth... a strangled cry that became 'Jim...Jim...jim.' When there were two fingers working him, it all seemed so gloriously crazy. To be naked, with a man in a uniform, outside, no less, on a side road in a Jeep in the dark. Crazy. Glorious. Heaven. 

Jim thanked his innate sense of control for the fact that he hadn't already passed the point of no return. At the first clutch of the muscles closing around his finger, it had almost been too much. Then, the irregular glide of that thick, blunt hardness against his skin, and once again he found himself near his limit. But he held on, grabbing at the hands that were reaching for his dick, knowing full well that if he was really going to give the kid a ride, it had better be soon. 

A needy moan escaped Blair. Jim's cock was pressing insistently at his stomach, and he almost had his hands full of it, when Jim stopped him. He pulled free from the soldier's grip, seeking contact with something, blindly settling on the strong, square face; caressing it with his fingers, groaning when sharp teeth nipped at his thumb. As the tip of his thumb was slowly sucked into the moist heat of Jim's mouth, the swollen head of the soldier's cock was searching for a warm place of its own. Jim sucked the thumb all the way in, and Blair moved his hips, drawing the soldier's hardened length all the way into his tight passage. 

Sucking, pumping, slurping, clenching. A wild ride in the night air. 

One of Blair's hands moved to the muscular plane of Jim's chest, searching for a nipple, needing to find some sort of trigger, so that when he couldn't hold back any longer, he could make sure that Ellison was with him. And then they hit the wall, action suspended for a brief moment, and Blair broke through first. Jim grabbed the head of Blair's cock as it spurted, catching the creamy flow. Beyond words, the younger man bit his lip to keep from screaming, then felt the answering pulses deep in his ass, and heard the soldier calling out his name. 

<><><>o<><><>

"Blair... _Blair_." 

Blinking his eyes, Blair woke with a start, sending the papers in his lap scattering in all directions. He sucked in a breath as he felt cool stickiness inside his pants...again. 

"Huh...what?" 

"Are you okay? You said you were going to fix dinner and clean up this mess." 

"Sorry. I'm kind of out of it. My brain is on overload. Too many late nights, I guess." 

Jim eyed his partner, wondering whether to let it go. He was sure that he had positively identified the scent which formed an aromatic fog in the air, had heard the low whispers of his name come from Blair's lips. Now that the opportunity he had been waiting for, praying for, really, was finally here, he was still tempted to let it pass by. Fear...desire...love fighting it out. 

"Hey, Jim, would you mind starting the pasta? I want to take a quick shower." 

"Uh, Chief, can we talk for a minute?" 

"Can't it wait?" 

Taking the picture of himself in uniform from his partner's hand, Jim answered, "Actually, Chief, I think it's waited long enough." 

<>The End<>


End file.
